Clara Moore
Clara Dawson '''(née '''Moore)' '(1 May 1899 - 9 Aug 1974) was a half-blood witch who attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1910 to June of 1917. She was the daughter of Edward Moore, a half-blood wizard, and Martha Moore (née Gamp), a pure-blood witch. She had a younger sister, Louise. Clara's mother, Martha, was a member of the Most Ancient House of Gamp, and the second-youngest eleven children (of eight sisters and three brothers). Clara had a number of first cousins which whom she was friends with, including Claribel Goshawk, Jemima Marchbanks, and Florus MacDougal. She married Archie Dawson in 1928 and they had one son together, Frank. She was the grandmother of Phoebe Dawson. Biography Early life (1900s) Clara was born outside of Peterborough, Northamptonshire, England. She had a younger sister, Louise, who was born in 1902. On her mother’s side, Clara had a total of twenty first cousins. This was because the Most Ancient House of Gamp produced eight children that lived to adulthood, the second to last of which being her mother, Martha. Her mother, a pure-blood, had married a half-blood, which wasn’t entirely frowned upon by the Gamps, due to Martha’s low place among the family, being the second to youngest daughter. However, Edmund Moore (1876-1922) and Clara, as well as her younger sister, Louise, were eventually shunned by the Blacks. Hogwarts years (1910s) Clara received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1910. She was believed to have purchased a wand made of aspen and unicorn hair at Ollivander's Wand Shop some time before attending. She boarded the Hogwarts Express in London with her cousin Claribel, who would be a first year as well, and they shared a compartment with a boy called Albert McKinnon, who was also a first year. Clara was sorted into Hufflepuff House, while her cousin Claribel went to Slytherin. Clara was disappointed, but they remained friends, even though they were hoping that they would share a dormitory together. Their friend from the Hogwarts Express ended up in Gryffindor, and refused to consort with Claribel because of it. Clara disliked the way that the boy was acting and refused to spend time with him as well. Later life She married Archie Dawson in 1928 and they had one son together, Frank. She was the grandmother of Phoebe Dawson. Personality and traits Clara was a friendly sort of individual. She also had the tendency to be somewhat callous if anyone insulted her friends. She refused to spend time with her younger cousin Arcturus when he said that he didn't want to be her sister Louise's friend anymore. Appearance Clara was blonde and she had blue eyes. She was described as one of the prettiest girls in her year, and she dated a lot of boys just because she could, not because she liked them. Etymology Clara is a Roman name, the feminine form of the Roman cognomen ''Clarus, ''meaning "clear, bright, shining, renowned, famous, upstanding." The surname Moore is derived of the Middle English mor, meaning "open land" or "bog" and given to persons dwelling near a moor or heath. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Individuals Sorted in 1910 Category:Moore family Category:1890s births Category:English individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:1970s deaths Category:Taurus Category:Aspen wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Northamptonshire Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Death by lung failure Category:Grandchildren of Hector Gamp II Category:Dawson family